Quiero un sándwich
by Miku-Ruder-Girl
Summary: Gaara realmente no entiende a las mujeres, a si que, porque no intentar tomar un "consejo"... /Quiero un sándwich/ ¿Disculpe Gaara-sama?/ One-shot


**Koonichiwa :D ¿como estan? nwn aqui un pequeño GaaHina *-* (Inner: los amo -)**

**PD: Naruto no me pertenece :c de ser asi Gaara, Naruto, los Akatsuki y yo estariamos jugando al computador TToTT'.**

**Un sándwich. **

Gaara realmente no entiende a las mujeres.

A si que hace lo que mejor sabe hacer.

No, no es matar.

Si no que es observar.

El observa a su hermano que, cuando sale con una mujer siempre toma un libro en donde hay una serie de "consejos", en donde se muestra el comportamiento que deberían tener las personas que están interactuando.

Lo que Gaara no se da cuenta es que su hermano no busca ninguna relación con una mujer si no, que solo busca pasar el rato, y los "consejos" del librito le ayudan bastante en eso.

Y en cuanto a él no se fija en una chica normal.

Ella esta visitando a Temari, su principal razón para venir a Suna. Ella y Temari son como hermanas; a Temari le encanta la "niña inocente" que puede llegar a ser Hinata y la admira en secreto; motivo: Su pelea con Neji durante los exámenes chunnin.

Ella se encuentra en la cocina de la casa de Temari, esta de sentada en la mesa mientras toma un té de canela que le dejo preparado Temari mientras va a realizar un mandado rápido. Hinata le recuerda a unas geishas que una vez le mostro Kankuro en unas imágenes, ocasionando que algo se le revuelva en el estomago.

Gaara se pregunta si este este es el fenómeno conocido como "las mariposas en el estomago". No le gusta la idea de tener "errores" en su estomago, entonces los quiere fuera.

A si que mientras camina hacia la mesa - siguiendo el "consejo" del librito de su hermano mayor – toma asiento frente a ella y se le queda mirando.

Ella lo mira con los ojos curiosos; obviamente esta confusa; confusa y sonrojada. Gaara al darse cuenta de esto –al parecer el librito funciona; pues Hinata se sonrojo-decide finalmente hablar.

-Hazme un sándwich –Él educadamente le ordena.

Hinata parpadea una vez, no, dos veces, una desconcertada mirada en su cara.

-Etto… disculpa Gaara-Sama… ¿me pide que le haga un sándwich?

Gaara asiente con la cabeza y luego se cruza de brazos.

-Si, un sándwich.

Ahora ella si se ve muy confusa y coloca suavemente su té sobre la mesa. Vuelve a mirar a Gaara, y parece que esta a punto de hacer otra pregunta, pero luego asiente con la cabeza hacia él, se pone de pie y se pierde en la cocina, y de repente Gaara es quien se siente confundido.

-De acuerdo con el librito al pedir que se haga un sándwich, la chica ríe, luego declara su amor y finalmente se besan.-

A si que lo que hace Hinata no es hacer un sándwich.

Un momento más tarde, Hinata reaparece con un plato en la mano y una taza extra en la otra, las desliza frente a Gaara y vuelve a tomar asiento. Finalmente sirve un té a Gaara y –nuevamente- ella se sirve otro.

-Y-yo supuse que también querría tomar algo Gaara-sama-Ella se sonroja y su rostro la delata está nerviosa, por lo que él solo frunce el seño.

-Esto no es hacer un sándwich –Gaara murmura para si mismo, empujando con el dedo lo que seguramente es el sándwich.

Pero Hinata realmente sabe hacer sándwichs a si que al ver que él lo rechaza parpadea con sorpresa.

¿Gaara-sama? – Ella se fija en su expresión completamente: confusa. Gaara se levanta de la mesa diciendo que si alguien lo necesita está en la oficina.

Ella sigue mirando el sándwich sin tocarlo, hasta que Temari finalmente vuelve con unas bolsas de comestibles en sus manos.

-¡Realmente tienes hambre, te has preparado un delicioso sándwich! – Exclama la chica rubia al ver el comestible.

Hinata sacude la cabeza y la mira confusa.

-No era para mi, Gaara-sama me pidió que le hiciera uno, pero lo dejo aquí.

Temari mira el sándwich, luego a Hinata y viceversa, luego finalmente comienza a entender.

La bolsa cae al suelo.

-¿Temari-chan, se encuentra bien? – Pregunta a la rubia la ojiperla bastante preocupada por la reacción de esta otra.

Temari se encuentra pálida y sus ojos realmente abiertos mientras recuerda los estúpidos "consejos" del libro de Kankuro.

-Mientras tanto en su oficina Gaara revisa el famoso librito con los consejos acerca de "confesión de amor" mientras tacha el cuarto punto de la lista titulada: sándwich.

Luego suspira.

-Tal vez pronto intente con la estrategia de: ¿has visto a mi perrito? -….-

**¿Reviews? Onegai :D Cada uno es un "me:gusta" al GaaHina C: **

**Sayo :D**


End file.
